


Red Hot Chili Papyrus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, Verbal Abuse, but also don't worry u feel me, extreme Fear Play, like really REALLY EXTREME Fear Play plz watch out, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Edge™ Papyrus. You make love?<br/>A lot of dubcon explicit pornography mixed with the fear of getting your soul eaten by a demon goat monster king... and a little bit of fluff.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 2 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work contains dubious consent, light bdsm, domplay, VERY EXTREME FEAR PLAY (plz if u get spooped easily be careful) and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot Chili Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> it's like peeling a very spiky chestnut to get to the sweet center  
> except instead of spikes there's the Edge™

Life in the suburbs is cheap but not very comfortable. Most people live in the center, but those people have either money or connections. You don’t have either. Therefore, you live in a small flat in a very empty apartment building.

The electricity goes out on a regular weekly basis and it’s a miracle if you can take a shower without the water going cold halfway through. The streets are often completely empty and since there’s only very few streetlights, it goes very dark during the night. Still, even with all this, it’s not that much worse than living in the center. Except one fatal thing. The center is much better protected. Here, in the poorer parts of the town, a person or two go missing every month, either because they stay outside too late or get too far to the town borders. From what you can remember and find out from the few neighbours you have, the night you disappeared you were outside, on the edge of town. Why, you don’t remember. No wonder you got caught by the prowling monsters that hunt in the surrounding forests day and night.

You were gone for three days and the only person to really notice was your boss, who promptly fired you even after you explained you’ve been kidnapped by monsters and almost died. You were angry, but there really wasn’t much you could do about it. Oh well, better be fired for surviving than having your soul get eaten by the king of monsters. Worse than losing your job was that somehow it got out about the bruises you showed the doctor once you got home. Scratches on your hips and legs, even your breast, and of course the subtle bite on your neck. People that used to talk to you in the mart don’t even say hi to you anymore, they just eye you suspiciously from the distance. You’d be sad to lose the only human connections you have, but after almost getting killed, you don’t care. If they care more about _how_ you got out than just that you got out alive, then, well, fuck them.

It’s been almost a week now since you got home, the winter evening is dark and cold, looks like it’ll snow any day now. You walk around your half empty flat, reading a book while you wait for your tea water to boil. You had a nice relaxing bath and the water didn’t even go cold, so it looks like a very nice evening. It’s quite chilly outside, but luckily the electricity is working tonight and you can turn up the heat on your radiator all you want. It’s not cheap but after being gone for three days, you figure there’s no harm in treating yourself a bit. In case you‘ll desperately need money to pay the rent you can always sell another piece of your furniture. You didn’t need that bedside table and you won’t need your bookshelf either.

You perk your head up when you hear a noise from the parking lot. Bookmarking your read and looking out the window you can make out very little in the darkness. It’s really nothing new, it could be a cat or a homeless man or even some forest animal. Sometimes you even see packs of deer knocking over trashcans and eating garbage in the town. You stare out the window for a moment but don’t see or hear anything, so eventually you just turn your attention back to your tea, pouring a hot mug and getting to bed. Even with the radiator running, you have your warm two piece pajamas on, including your thick socks. Can’t risk having the electricity going out while you sleep and catching a cold.

You read some more, taking a sip from your tea once in awhile. You have to lean all the way to the floor every time since your bedside table is gone, but oh well. The apartment building is silent and you are fully immersed in the story about a rabid dog and two people trapped in a car, mindlessly running your fingers over the small bruises on your neck when suddenly-- there’s a noise in your bathroom.

You freeze, listening in carefully. It could’ve been just a bird hitting your window or something falling over… The noise, however, doesn’t cease. You can hear shuffling, then the window closes. You can feel your heart beating fast.

You live on the second floor.

Trying your best to be silent you uncover the bedsheets and step out of bed. The shuffling resumes and you carefully, very carefully, walk towards the door. You reach out by the bookshelf and grab a bat you keep there for exactly these situations. Except you never thought somebody would get into your house through the goddamn window.

There’s a few steps and you stop, quickly raising the bat and keeping your eyes peeled to the kitchen door. You’re ready to smash whoever comes through it, but it’s silent once again. You wait. Minutes pass. Nothing happens what so ever.

Carefully, you lower the bat and hesitantly come to the door, poking it open with the weapon. When nothing happens, you step through it, full alert. You look around the dark room, taking your time to investigate every dark lump, but you can barely see anything even with the light from the bedroom bedside lamp. It doesn’t seem like anybody is here however, and your attention shifts to the bathroom door. You slowly step closer and raise the bat over your head once again, taking small soundless steps towards the door.

It’s then that you catch something moving in your periphery, and before you can even turn your head, the bat is torn out of your hands, exploding into splinters with a loud snap. You look behind, seeing it impaled to the wall with a huge white spear… then your realize it’s no spear. It’s a bone. You turn the other way and your blood runs cold.

Two blood orange dots shine at you from a tall form hidden in the darkness. Your knees shake and you whimper when the intruder takes a step closer, paralyzed by fear. As they approach, you can see more and more details. They’re tall, much taller than you, with huge pointy shoulder pads and thin arms. The chest looks broad, but there’s no abdomen. You have a good idea why, and once they come close enough, it’s all clear.

The tall menacing figure of a skeleton looms over you, it’s serious hostile look fixated upon you. Before you can do anything at all, a gloved hand shoots up faster than you can even register it and you’re almost lifted up, your neck in a tight hold. You feel pressure against your throat, but you can still breathe, looking up into the lit up eye sockets. The tall skeleton, presumably Sans’s brother, stays silent for a moment, only holding you as you shake and whimper in fear. After a while, he clicks his sharp fangs together and raises his head in disgust.

“Did you really think you could get away from me?” he whispers, almost voicelessly. “That I would just let you go?” You squirm helplessly and he lifts you up for real, choking you as he steps through the bedroom door and immediately slams your back onto the wall, pinning you to it. In the light of the bedside lamp you can see him slightly better. He has some sort of black armour on, a red belt with a golden buckle, black tight pants and high red shoes. His gloves are also red and so is his scarf, or cape, tied around his neck. He stares at you for a moment again, silent, while you try to calm down your whimpers. Eventually he leans in closer, mouth crooked in disgust, and you notice a big dark scar over his right eye.

“After what you did to my brother, no less?” You are absolutely terrified, but smart enough not to panic. You got out of it once. You can do it again. You close your eyes to calm down as much as you can before you speak.

“Can we- can we t-talk about this?” you whimper. His eyes go a bit wider in anger and the hold around your neck gets tighter, yet still not enough to truly choke you.

“How dare you insult my ears with your pitiful words, _human,_ ” he says with disgust, “this is your last warning. One more word and I’ll snap your neck like a twig.” To add to his words he jerks with your whole body, slamming you against the wall again. You whimper louder, closing your eyes and grinding your teeth in fear, yet… _aw fuck. Here we go again._ Your cheeks are burning and your breathing gets heavier, but you don’t think he’s noticed. Well, if you gonna go, at least you gonna go turned on as fuck. You kinky bitch.

The hold around your neck gets slightly less tight and you open your eyes again. He’s looking away, listening in carefully. His look shifts back to you as he leans in closer again, and you can feel his breath on your lips.

“I was going to simply end your life the moment I got my hands on you. But, since you tortured and disgraced my brother…” You yelp when his other hand grabs your crotch roughly. “I presume you deserve the same fate.” You gulp. Even if the roughness turns you on, you definitely don’t want to get _really_ hurt. And seeing how pissed and menacing he is… you shiver harder, whimpering helplessly.

You can tell right away that there's a greater difference between Sans and his brother than just their height. He doesn’t beat around the bush and rips your pajama shirt open, the buttons flying away and clinking against the floor boards. The grip around your neck is uncomfortably tight, but not so much as to impede your breathing.

He keeps you pinned against the wall and looks over your exposed chest in disgust, running a finger down the middle of your front. You tremble, letting out a small moan and he glares at you, but doesn’t say anything. You’re not sure if he wants you to stay quiet or get more reactions out of you.

He harshly grabs one of your breasts, squeezing it and toying with it. You can feel the joints of his fingers through the gloves and you can’t keep silent as they run over your nipples. One of your hands, previously pressed against the wall on your side, shoots up and you cover your mouth to hush the noises. He immediately growls, wrenching your hand away.  
“Don’t test my patience, human,” he hisses, the fist around your neck tightening to illustrate his point.

You gasp and he waits a little longer before easing back.

“Well, sorry for trying to make sure no one hears us!” you wheeze at him, looking into his eyes and you see his brows furrow.

“That is none of your concern!” he exclaims, but doesn’t go on for a few moments, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Why would you not want the humans to find us? Wouldn’t that save you?” he asks in confusion, his grip on you losing its strength as tries to wrap his head around what you just said.

“Heh,” you chuckle, shaking your head, “people around here are awfully judgmental, and I don’t want my neighbors to find out that I’m making a habit of doing this sort of thing with monsters,” you smile at him and he looks taken aback for a second. You smile a little wider, it seems that might get him to talk to you. The more you know about him the bigger your chance of making it out alive.

The skeleton wonders for a moment, then quickly realizes he’s almost let go of your neck and puts his hand back, his other hand grabbing your hip as he violently jerks you forward, your head still to the wall.

“How dare you disobey my order,” he hisses right in your face, his hot breath spreading over your cheeks. _Oh shit,_ you think with a desperate whimper as you feel his fingers close tighter around your neck until breathing becomes impossible. Your eyes go wide and you start gasping, but can't get any air. You kick at him but no matter how you try you can't get even a small breath.

"I could hold you like this," he says, painfully slow, "until I choked the last bits of life out of you. However, I plan to do much with you before I give you the mercy of the sweet release of death." Finally he lets go and you start coughing, gasping for air, almost falling to the floor if it wasn’t for his hand still holding you up. There's a moment, a moment of hesitation. You don't realize it at first, but when he resumes his torture by dragging his fingers over your breast hard, it comes to your mind that he waited a few seconds longer than you thought he would. However you don't have time to think about it when his hand slides down your body and he grabs at your lower pyjama piece, pulling it down roughly. You gasp, breathing hard from both excitement and fear, but unlike when Sans had you, you are so much more terrified. You want to beg him to go slow but then remember his warning and stay silent, just shivering under him.

You watch his hand as he easily clicks open his gold skull belt buckle and pulls some kind of black fabric he has over his bones to the side, uncovering his pubis. You're starting to understand where this is going and your breathing gets even faster, cold sweat trickling down your forehead. He grabs your thigh roughly, squeezing his slender fingers around it and lifting it up a bit to position you better. You look him in the eyes and see them light up more brightly and suddenly there's light at his crotch and you can see the blood orange magic welding into a defined shape. It would be very interesting and fascinating to you in normal circumstances, but now the only thing you can think of is that it's _way too soon_. You whimper and he glares at you, so you quickly shut your mouth and clench your eyes in fear. You can hear a sly maleficent chuckle and open your eyes a bit to see him looking down at you, eyes empty with a sadistical half-smile on his sharp teeth.

" _Are you scared?_ " he whispers. You can only shake and whimper as he chuckles again. You yelp when his tip presses against your crotch, your insides way too dry and tight. You don't wanna look, but eventually you do, whimpering in fear at how big he is and he chuckles again, asking you once more. You don't even hear that, shaking violently, your teeth clenched as you await the pain.

Suddenly he leans back laughing, his dick no longer pressing against you. You look up at him in surprise as he laughs sadistically and victoriously, and you’re so confused to what this is supposed to mean.

"HAHA, FOOLISH HUMAN!" he says in a quite high nasal voice, then quickly clears his throat, returning to his low whisper. "How naive of you to think I would do such a thing! I admit, I would love to penetrate you raw, to see you writhe under me in pain... But such action would not be pleasant for me either." You can't help but exhale in relief, when he grabs your jaw and makes you face him, his eyes lit up with... excitement?

"Tell me human, tell me of the terror invoked by The Great and Dreadful Papyrus." You just stare at him for a moment in surprise, then raise one eyebrow questioningly.

"You talk about yourself in the third person?" The skeleton, apparently named Papyrus, stops smiling, looking at you for a moment. Then his face reverts to his previous emotionless, serious stare and the hold around your neck tightens slightly again for a moment.

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk," he growls.

"What?! But you asked me a ques-"

"SILENCE!" he yells, eyes lit up with anger. He exhales and his eyes go dimmer again, then his hand grabs your crotch again, "I will not stand for your insolence, miserable fool."

You feel a little relieved that he won’t fuck you with his dick right away, but you’re so confused with all the conflicted orders he’s giving you. He doesn’t give you much time to think though, as he rubs his hand against your crotch, the tips of his gloved fingers dragging down your slit. You bite at your lips to keep quiet and do your best not to move too much either. You were so sure you could somehow get out of this just a few minutes ago, but now...

Your breath catches in your throat when Papyrus presses against your clit, the movements stopping and you can only feel the pressure increasing until you can’t hold it in and you let out a muffled moan.

“Pitiful human, can’t even follow one simple order,” he growls, shaking his head. He doesn’t even give you a chance to defend yourself before he’s pushing two fingers inside you. A small sob escapes you, but when he doesn’t comment on it so you figure he probably hasn’t noticed. You can feel his two long fingers wriggling inside you, pressing against the walls surrounding them, but not thrusting yet.

You try to catch your breath the best you can before looking up into Papyrus’s face. You expected him to be watching you, but instead he’s looking down between your legs where his fingers disappear into your body, a focused expression on his face. You keep looking at him, breathing deeply through your mouth.

You close your eyes, feeling your walls around his fingers relaxing a little and you even begin to hope this might play out okay, but when you open them again, he’s watching you, frowning. You start shaking, worried what you’ve fucked up this time, when he pulls out of you. You pant at the sudden emptiness, looking away from him, but he grabs your chin and turns you back to look him in the eyes. He watches you closely, running his hand over your face until he presses his fingers against your lips, pushing through to touch your teeth.

“Open your mouth,” he orders and you don’t wait a second, following immediately. He sticks the two fingers he’s used before in and you can taste yourself on them. “Now take it off,” he smirks and you bite into the fabric carefully while he pulls out, his hand now bare. You watch as he stretches his fingers a few times, noticing how different they are from Sans’s, how long and slender they are, before he yanks the glove from between your teeth and places it on a bookshelf. “Ugh, who told you to slobber all over my clothing, wretch?” he grumbles and you can barely hold yourself from answering him.

He doesn’t waste any time and returns his hand back between your legs, the phalanges hot against your bits. He pushes two fingers back inside, the joints rubbing against your walls so good you close your eyes and just concentrate on keeping silent. He adds another finger and starts thrusting inside you, too rough all of a sudden and you gasp, but manage to not let out any noises. He keeps up the pace and you start to think you might have gotten used to it, but when you open your eyes he’s looking down with that look again, almost as if he was solving some kind of a puzzle.

You have to admit it look kind of cute, even if you’re still so afraid of him. You look away, trying your best to keep quiet to comply to his orders. The last thing you want is to get him mad. Fuck, _oh fuck,_ this feels really good. As scared and worried you are about him hurting you, the feeling of the bumps of his finger joints sliding over your walls is just too damn good. You start panting and whimpering, doing your best to stay quiet and still, but eventually you can’t hold back anymore and your hips buck against his hand. His movements stop, and when he looks at you it’s with such open surprise that you can only stare back, worried what will become of you. It takes him a few seconds before he grits his teeth, pushing knuckle-deep into you and you gasp, biting at your lips again, knees going weak.

He keeps pushing into you and you moan out and whimper, eyes closed. When you open them for a moment you can see him staring at you with a piercing fiery look you can't really understand at first. You see intrigue, maybe even amazement, but mostly you see repulsion. He exhales sharply through his nosehole.

"How disgusting," he says and draws his fingers back out, leaving you empty and panting, "even considering you are a filthy human." He smirks disgustedly, looking down upon you both literally and figuratively.

"Oh, that's right, isn't it? Even the ones of your own kind are repulsed by you. And they don't even know the half of it."

You look away, shame seeping into your mind. You know he's just toying with your thoughts but... honestly, he's right. The only reason you got out of it before was because you're kinda devious and, well, excited when somebody dominates you completely, even if the threat they pose you is as terrible as this. And everybody you know pretty much avoids you now. You're alone.

He smirks when he sees the effect his words have on you.

"Miserable fool," he mutters, "how shameful you are. And all you did, you did for nothing. I still found you, and I still get to kill you..." You gulp, grinding your teeth subtly in shame and fear, when suddenly he lifts your head up to face him again.

"However, I, The Great and Fearsome Papyrus," he lifts his head up proudly and you don't know what to think of it, "am feeling generous..." You look at him, a glimmer of hope lighting up inside you. However, you’re slightly alarmed when he lifts you bodily into the air, your toes unable to even touch the floor. It strikes you that he must be extremely strong indeed to accomplish this using just a single arm. Fluttering your feet desperately, you paw at his wrist in an effort to relieve some of the pressure from your poor neck as he looks around the room until he spots your bed.

He slams you down on the sheets on your back, not letting his serious stare off of you. The thought of making a run for it or grabbing a weapon comes to your mind briefly, but you figure you better not try shit. Even if miniscule, you still have hope you can somehow turn this around. If only you could talk to him.

"Listen carefully, human," he snarls, reaching to his side and clicking open two small armour buckles. His defensive set falls to the floor with a heavy thud, a very heavy thud. That damn thing must weigh at least 40 kilos, you think to yourself. You look back up to him while he unties the cape from his neck and lets it fall to the ground. Under the defensive equipment, his body is covered with a tight black cloth, looking kind of like a neoprene swimsuit.

"I am willing to... ‘go easy’ on you. Don't dare to interpret this as a kindness, however. I am merely a bit tired from tracking you down." You feel your inner hope going up as he grabs a zipper on his black underclothes and zips it all the way down from his neck over his sternum and down to his sacrum, taking it off and throwing it aside.

"However, I am very unsatisfied in your obedience. I gave you a simple command, stay silent. You couldn't even manage that," he raises his head in disgust as he takes off his kneepads and shin armour, holding them up in his fist by the straps.

"So here is my proposition: If you stay quiet, _absolutely quiet,_ I shan't hurt you, too much... " he adds, burning you with his look, "However, if you let out even the smallest sound... _you'll be punished for your insolence._ " He lets the metal pads fall on the ground and they clank loudly, making you flinch.

You just stare up at him, trying to think while also watching his skeletal body with intrigue. He looks much more like a skeleton than his brother, tall and thin, but so much more menacing. He comes closer and fold his arms, giving you an impatient angry look.

"I am not one to be kept waiting, human," he snarls and you quickly nod. He smirks.

"So you agree?" he asks. You gulp and nod again, slower and more resolute this time.

"Okay then, from now on, each little sound you make will be justly punished." He grabs you by the neck again, holding you for a while, seemingly thinking what to do with you first. You grit your teeth, your breath shallow, afraid if you are even able to stay completely silent. You agreed a little too fast... well, not like you really had a choice, anyway.

Satisfied with your answer, he looks over your naked body, taking in everything, even leaning in and smelling your skin for a moment. He presses his hand into your breasts and fondles them, though a bit roughly, the sharp tips of his fingers probably leaving a scratch or two. So far you manage to keep quiet, but when he gets bored and moves down to your crotch, you start to worry.

He traces your clit for a bit before dipping his fingers between your outer lips, dragging them up and down, pressing harder here and there. Just before he pushes two fingers back inside you, you grit your teeth and only let out a slightly louder exhale, eyeing him for any signs of anger, but the guy actually doesn’t even look at you, yet again. He doesn’t really do much more though, his fingers moving slowly and are barely scissoring you, your body asking for more. When you look up at him again, you can see him watching you with a smirk on his face and you realize he’s toying with you, teasing you. You almost whine in a frustration, but in the end only throw your head back against the bed, sighing. Why do all these monsters have to be like this?

When you don’t respond to his teasing as he’d want you to, he apparently decides you’re prepared enough for him and holds one of your legs up as he shifts so that his dick is laying on your underbelly. You can feel the hot surface of it against your skin and the way it feels reminds you of Sans, though it is a little different. Before you can ponder about it, Papyrus leans back and without any warning pushes himself inside of you in one smooth thrust. The only reason you don’t scream out is that your breath gets stuck in your throat, your hands clutching at the sheets under you.

He doesn’t give you any chance to put yourself back together and starts thrusting into you, keeping you in place with his hands. His dick is pretty big, hot and slick, sliding over your walls with ease. You hold your breath while he seems to actively try and find the right angle, until finally he does and _holy shit_ that’s so intensely good. You try to do your best, you really do, but after just a moment you can’t take it anymore, letting out a moan as he slides into you deeper, rubbing over your sweet spots with ease. His hand immediately moves from your neck just to grab your hair, pulling at it, making you hiss in pain, and bringing you closer to his face. He never stops fucking you, only slowing down a little and you open your eyes, scared of what’s to come.

“Disobeying me so soon, human? I can’t believe how pathetic you are, how useless,” he growls, his breathing a little heavier than before, “I suppose if you can’t keep your mouth shut, I better provide you with a solution,” he smirks and you already know where this is going. He pulls out, letting you moan out shakily, before he yanks you down so you almost crash on the floor next to your bed. You manage to land on your feet and hands and before you know it, he drags you by your hair again so you’re kneeling before him, Papyrus sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide enough for you to fit between them.

“I expect you to understand what to do without any explanations,” he snarls and you nod shakily, reaching out for his dick with your hands hesitantly. Before you can take him in your palm, he tugs at your hair again, growling dangerously. “Only use your mouth, vermin,” he spits, giving you a warning look.

Okay, you think to yourself, you can turn it around now. Last time your blowjob skills were the gamechanger and you're sure if you show him the same good time you did to his brother, you could get somewhere... maybe. You look up at him briefly as he looks down on you, a serious emotionless stare. His dark eye sockets light up and he growls threateningly, tugging at your hair a bit and you quickly comply, not risking keeping him waiting any longer.

You lower your head and press your lips against his tip, sucking at it lightly. You stick out your tongue, sliding it over the bottom side of his dick until you move your head down and take him into your mouth, moving your tongue from side to side and flipping it over his tip. You kind of don't like having to taste yourself, but it goes away quickly and... goddamnit, why the fuck does he taste like mango? What is this weird monster dick flavour bullshit??

You quickly brush it off and continue to suck on him, moving your tongue slow and hard over his length. You listen carefully for any reactions so you would know what to do to make it good, but he's completely silent, just breathing a little louder and faster. You continue your movements before you take him in deeper, hoping he'll like what you have to offer. You squeeze your throat around his tip and start swallowing repeatedly, massaging him with the soft flesh in the back of your mouth. You continue this, glad to hear him groan silently, when his hand lets go of you for a moment and he runs his fingers over your head, almost as if petting you, front to back through your hair, until he grabs a handful. You continue, enjoying the thought that you're making him feel good as well as the sensation of his hot wet skin dragging over the inside of your lips. Suddenly, he pulls your head back, looking you in the eyes with no emotion to be seen in his bony face.

"Tell me human," he growls, "how long can you hold your breath?"

You gulp, feeling a shiver run up your spine. Sans had choked you for a moment, but he didn't even know. His brother, Papyrus, he might really choke you. You are terrified, but at the same time can feel your loins burning. Goddamn hoe. Maybe it won't be so bad. You were good and obedient. Maybe he'll play fair.

You open your mouth to speak, but then close it again, afraid to make a sound in case he's tricking you. He smiles, exhaling in amusement.

"You're smarter than you look..." he murmurs. "How about ten seconds?" You wonder for a moment, but ten doesn't seem so bad. You nod.

"Not like it's your choice anyway," he snarls, grabbing your head with his other hand and pushing you closer until his tip is in your mouth. You take a deep breath, moving your body back a bit to get your mouth and throat into a better position.

"Ten seconds it is." Then he pushes in.

You try to open your throat for him so he doesn't have to push through your tense muscles, that could be painful for you. He slides in alright and your breathing is now put on hold as he moves ever so slightly back and forth in your throat. While you hold your breath you try to do everything to think about anything else but your gag reflex. It's not as strong as other people have, but it's still there.

"One... two... three... four..." he whispers. You close your eyes and just wait, until eventually he reaches ten. He slides out of your throat and you try your best not to gasp too fast, eventually nailing it. You look up at him to see if he's satisfied. A sly smile is present on his sharp toothed mouth.

"Decent, meritorious even," he says. You almost smile unsurely, but he presses you back to his tip.

"Now let's try twenty seconds. If you can suffice then, I shall test you no more." You gulp, taking a deep breath. You can do this. Twenty seconds might be a little painful but you can do it.

He pushes in a little faster this time and you close your eyes tightly, bracing yourself by squeezing the edge of the bed.

"One... two... three... four..." When he reaches 10 you already can't wait for this to be over, but suddenly, his counting get's much slower, "eleven....... twelve.......... thirteen............ fourteen............." He makes longer and longer pauses, smiling sadistically, and you realize you won't be able to hold this up. When he reaches eighteen, about 30 second of real time, you can't take it anymore, coughing against him and he laughs, letting you push against him and recoil back. You gasp for air, still coughing a bit, until terror runs into your veins.

"How disappointing..." he grumbles, looking over his fingers nonchalantly. You raise your eyes up at him, both filled with horror and pleading for mercy. He exhales through his noseholes sharply, his hand sliding from your head to your neck. His other hand goes up his femur to his pelvis and he grabs his own dick.

"I suppose you'll need to be taught with more," he growls when his ecto flesh lights up with magic, " _extreme measures._ "

You watch his magic shifting until it stops, going back to the soft reddish orange glowing. When he lets go of it so you can see, you gasp loudly, your heartbeat going faster than ever before with pure unbridled horror. You whimper, looking up at him, seeing him looking down at you sadistically.

There are big and very painful looking barbs across the entire length on all sides.

"I- NO I CAN'T- I WON'T- YOU CAN'T JUST- IN MY MOUTH?!" you yelp out, your voice shaking and cracking. He laughs sadistically and you can feel your stomach turning with horror.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN!" He clears his throat again before continuing, " _This won't go in your mouth._ "

This time you fight. You kick your legs up and try to get away but the hold on your neck is insanely strong. No matter how much you trash and fight, he overpowers you easily, laughing loudly the whole time with his eyes lit up, eventually getting to lay you down on your back on the bed. You struggle, but there's nothing you can do, as he looms over you, holding you down with almost no effort.

" _Are you afraid?_ " he growls, the intense stare fixated at you. He looks a lot like Sans in this moment. Except he's not just blowing hot air. Oh god, you wish he did.

" _No, no no no please no, please have mercy,_ " you whimper, breathing fast and shallow, your eyes wide, tears rolling down your cheeks. Papyrus grins widely.

" _How lovely to see you like this._ "

Then he pushes deep inside you in one swift movement and you throw your head back, screaming out it terror.

With closed eyes and clutched fists, you expect the pain to overcome you any moment, waiting for it, any second now... but it never does. Your eyes flutter open and you can barely see through the tears that filled them just a few seconds ago. You wipe your face and look up to him, still whimpering and sobbing a little in shock from before.

He’s looking down at you, a huge sadistic smirk on his face as he watches your reactions. You still don’t understand what happened, but it’s obvious he has played with you once again and you fell for his tricks, scared for your life, or at least your loins... While he’s been sitting there and watching you suffer. His bones rattle as he laughs loudly at your terrified expression.

“AH YES, THAT WAS SPLENDID! WHAT AN AMAZING JAPE BY THE GREAT AND DREADFUL PAPYRUS!!” he boasts loudly, looking like an excited kid that just pranked a friend. He quickly regains his composure though, placing his hands on the sides of your head as he leans over you. “ _What do you think about that, human?_ ” he asks slyly, obviously so proud of himself.

You suppose with all that just happened, the silence thing is now over, or at least on pause, so you don’t hesitate opening your mouth. “That you’re a fucking dick,” you tell him, your voice hoarse and broken. It just makes him laugh again and you notice that the scar bends on his face weirdly when he shows emotion.  _And that you probably aren’t as menacing as you act,_ you think and smile a little in your mind, _just like your brother._

“Ah yes, my plan was so remarkably amazing a puny human like you never had a chance to see through it!” he continues to boast about how great he got you, even letting go of your neck to point to himself, striking a pose, and you just roll your eyes. Though you can’t help but notice the change in his behavior.

You move your legs a little and you just now notice that he’s actually still inside you. _How is it possible it doesn’t hurt?_ you ask yourself as you look between your legs. Papyrus notices your stare and before you realize it, he pulls out in one swift motion. You gasp when you see the barbs still there, going back right in and your mind is telling you it should hurt, but what you actually feel is a pleasant texture, almost as if his dick was ribbed. You pant out with both pleasure and complete confusion.

When he sees your reaction, he chuckles again, his hand pinning you against the bed by your neck again. “I see you admire my exceeding grasp of magic, human. I am one of the very few monsters whose abilities reach such level as to pull off an illusion of this caliber,” he informs you, as if it even mattered. He tells you a bunch of other ‘amazing facts’ about his magic, until he presumably runs out of them, returning to thrusting into you at a fast pace.

You’re enjoying the feeling of the enhanced appendage, still keeping it down as much as you can in case he’d come up with another punishment, though it seems unlikely after the way he just talked to you…

While your thoughts are still somewhat collected, you start to put things together. You think back on the moment of reprieve after he choked you, his relative gentleness disguised as him ‘being tired’, how he did not actually force you to endure the extended 20 seconds when you couldn’t hold your breath anymore, plus the prank he pulled on you just now… Despite how much he kept threatening you… a thought emerges.

What if he never even wanted to hurt me? you think, looking up at him and studying his scarred face the best you can. Right now, his eyes are closed and there’s a tiny, almost hidden smile on his face as he thrusts into you, small sighs escaping from between his teeth.

You toy with the thought a few more seconds before deciding that you’ve got nothing to lose. You wait for the right moment, until he opens his eyes and looks at you. You reach your hand and softly cup his cheekbones, smiling at him. His movements stop immediately and he looks at you in astonishment. He doesn’t even get to open his mouth to ask or say anything before you look him in the eyes and say “It feels really good when you fuck me like this, Papyrus,” in your most sincere and honest voice.

He keeps staring at you for a few more seconds before pulling back and, frowning at you, but also looking confused and a little lost. He opens his mouth but you interrupt him yet again. “Please, give me more, Papyrus, _you make me feel so good_ ,” and you buck your hips as much as you can against him. He shakes his head and leans further from you, yelling at you wide eyed.

“WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUMAN?!! YOU SHOULDN’T-“ but before he can continue, you grab the back of his skull and pull him down, pressing a kiss against his teeth.

You move your lips against his teeth softly, even getting to stick your tongue in between the sharp edges, when he pushes you back, stuttering angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF THE FEARSOME PAPYRUS??!" he yells. His voice is much more high and nasal than before and you suspect that his low growl is just a disguise of this, his actual voice. You smile wide and flusteredly and swoop your hands behind his back, pulling yourself up to him and bucking against him while he stares at you, so confused it's funny.

"Of course I am! You're so terrifying!" You moan out loudly before continuing, "And so strong! Ahhh! So big and scary and- AH!- THICK!" Papyrus shoves you back on the mattress, staring down at you with anger and bewildered confusion. You just stare up at him smiling, not ceasing to move your hips.

"WHAT- WHY- WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!! YOU WERE SCREAMING IN HORROR JUST SECONDS AGO! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY SUPREME INTIMIDATION, YOU FILTHY FLESH COVERED WRETCH?!!" You bite your lower lip and arch your back moaning, then grab his skull and rub his cheeks, trying to bring him down for another kiss.

"Oh, but you're doing me so good! Aaah! You're so powerful and amazing~!" You grin even wider when you feel his hips rolling against you slightly, probably against his own will.

"BUT- BUT I- THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!! YOU MUST FEAR THE FEARSOMEST PAPYRUS, NOT PRAISE ME!" You chuckle, ceasing your compliments and just buck against him, running your legs over him as you moan and pant and grab at him with your hands, while Papyrus looks away, his hips moving more and more. Finally, he turns back to you, looking somehow both pissed and unsure.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP," he says, even if in his loud high voice, and you immediately moan out loudly, praising him more and more, whatever comes to your mind as he starts to buck against you fully and holy shit is it good. He's still so big, pressing tightly against your walls, sliding along them with the bumps, so hot and slick and _oh god_ the constant movement is amazing. You run out of things to praise him for and just moan out loudly and repeatedly, your back arched, one hand in your hair and the other grasped around his shoulder. You open your eyes, smiling up at him, your face burning red, and your heart warms up rapidly when you see him actually smile.

"HAH-AH-YOU- YOU LIKE THAT, HUH? YOU LIKE WHEN I- AH!- WHEN I DOMINATE YOU!" You immediately throw your head back and moan out a loud "yeees!". His smile gets wider, and so does yours.

"YES! AH! YOU LOVE WHEN THE-AH! GREAT AND DREADFUL PAPYRUS HAS YOU! AAAH! HIS SKILL- AHH! IS UNPARALLELED!" You moan out another loud approval and he grabs your hips, getting a better angle on you and _holy shit_ is it amazing, you clasp both your hands into your hair, your back arching and your head thrown back.

"THE MOST POWERFUL! THE MOST-AAH! TALENTED! SO CUNNING AAAH-ND STRONG! BRINGING FEAR INTO THE SOULS OF HIS ENEMIES! HE IS GREAA-AAAH! SO GREAT! SO HANDSOME! SO- T-TIGHT!" His arms come around your body and he holds you closer while you half-moan, half-laugh at that last one, but it doesn't seem like he has noticed. He holds you tightly as he thrusts into you, harder and faster and so good. You can't do much but moan now until you can't take the hot pleasure anymore and you come, screaming his name, your insides clenching around him. The most adorable choked hiccup escapes him before he leans over you and screams out so loudly you're pretty sure the whole neighbourhood knows. Yep, all six people.

Your insides are filled with the familiar magic stuff, even overfilling you. Your bedsheets get messy for a moment but it quickly dissolves into thin air in a puff of magic mist. His skeletal body falls down on you from the intense orgasm and for a while he can't do anything but wheeze loudly, trying to catch his breath. You are also out of it for a moment, then you slowly get up on your elbows, lifting him up with you, surprised at how relatively light he is. Well, he is a skeleton after all. You gently pat him on his skull and he lifts up his head and looks at you, weary and flustered and out of breath, face red and mouth slightly open. He just stares at you with that look of exhaustion and you smile at him softly, your eyes fixated on his mouth lined with big sharp fangs, until you slowly lean in and press your lips against them. Truthfully you expect him to reject the gesture, but it’s a risk worth taking. To your pleasant surprise he obliges, closing his eyes and kissing you back.

You just press your mouths together, rubbing them from side to side gently for a moment. Then, Papyrus leans back, his eyes opening again, and you look each other in the eyes for a moment, before he looks away. You just wait to see what will happen, ready to talk once he starts to get angry with you, but... he just looks away for a moment, as if debating himself in thought. Then, you feel his hands go up your shoulders and he pushes you softly on your back, looming over you. You give him a surprised look.

"Papyrus? Are..." you stop when he looks at you with resolute.

"Silence, human," he says in a calm deep voice. You oblige, just waiting for what will happen, until he leans back down and presses his teeth into your lips, nuzzling into your face affectionately. You are taken aback, but definitely not complaining, soon closing your eyes and giving in.

You press soft kisses all over Papyrus‘s teeth, placing them on his cheeks and nasal bone as well. His bones are smooth under your lips, as you smooch all over his face and suddenly you see the scar smudge. You are confused at first, but then realize it actually isn’t a real scar. You almost fail to suppress your urge to laugh when you realize this guy fucking _painted_ a scar over his face to look tougher. You decide not to tell him, instead softly rubbing his bones. His face relaxing under you, looking different without the previously ever-present scowl and he… seems kind of tired. You also notice how warmed up by your touches and previous activities his body got. You, however, soon get cold, lying almost naked on the bed and start to shiver. Papyrus is confused for a second and looks at you almost as if he was worried. You just smile at him, cupping his cheek and moving him to the side so you can reach for the blanket which fell to the ground who knows how long ago. You pull it over both of you and move so you’re both laying on your sides, you hugging him closely. He’s not protesting though, so you guess it’s okay, at least for now.

Several minutes pass and you move away a bit, looking Papyrus in the face. His expression is concerned, eyes out of focus and brows furrowed with worry and it almost pains you seeing him like this. “Papyrus?“ you ask carefully, still not 100% sure about what this guy thinks and how he might react. He meets your stare for a few seconds, placing his hand over yours on his cheek, but averts your eyes right after, taking your hand off and not saying anything. You won’t let him get away that easily though, reaching with your hand again and making him face you. “C’mon, Papyrus, tell me what’s wrong,” you smile at him sympathetically and he seems a bit annoyed for a second, unhappy with you telling him what to do. In the end, he just sighs and looks you in the eyes.

“The truth is... I am very conflicted!” he tells you and you wait for him to continue. “My brother told me you are a cunning, villainous and evil human who outwitted, restrained and abused him. That was the main reason I decided to haunt you down and torment you, to avenge my brother’s lost pride. But...” he looks away for a second, before looking back, slight blush spread across his face, “You turned out to be very different. And now... The Great Papyrus is confused as to what to do next,” he finishes. He turns away when he sees you watching him closely, the angry scowl back in place. You suppose he didn’t actually want to tell you that much, exposing some of his vulnerability to you.

You giggle and he tenses, before you look up at him with a soft smile. “Did Sans really tell all those things about me?” you ask, the thought so funny you can’t stop yourself from laughing a little.

“Yes? Those were his exact words, the Great Papyrus has an excellent memory!” he exclaims. He gets silent for a moment, his look getting suspicious and then looks at you. “Was my brother lying about what he said?” he asks silently and you take a deep breath.

“Well... He was, but he kinda had my permission to do so?” you start carefully.

“I... don’t understand. Explain, human.”

“Thing is... What happened here tonight is more or less the same that happened between me and Sans?” you tell him and his eyes widen immediately, “And he was so worried you might get angry at him for fraternizing with a human... So I told him to just lie about what happened so you wouldn’t be disappointed in him,” you smile and Papyrus is so lost it’s almost adorable, but it doesn’t last for long. His looks gets progressively more angry, his eyes darting on the ground as he thinks deeply, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide. You start to get worried, until he looks up at you, furious.

"He... he lied to me," he whispers. Your eyes dart away, afraid of what you might have done. Papyrus stands up and hastily zips his pants and the black underclothes back on.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY NUMBSKULL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-" You get out of the bed and quickly approach him.

"No, please, don't be mad at him, he just--" you stop, pushing your arms to your chest when he looks at you, the same furious look full of danger. He might have been cuddly a while ago, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's a human hunter.

"Don't defend him, human. You are not to get involved in our personal relations!" he hisses and you, slipping into his armour, "You'll do better if you get dressed." You look at him, confused, but quickly realize what he means, looking down.

"Where... are you taking me?" you ask dejectedly. He stops dressing for a moment, and sighs lightly.

"I need to deliver a human soul to the king. It is my duty as a member of the royal hunter sentinel." He looks to you, his face emotionless. "It's cold outside. The sun rises soon, I will not wait for you, so get dressed, _now_. "

You feel your heart breaking, but at the same time, you know nothing can be done. You sigh and turn to your dresser, abandoning your torn pyjamas and quickly changing into some better clothes. However before you can get a jumper on, your hand is already in the tight grasp of his cold gloved hand.

"Time is up. Somebody is at your door and we are not going to find out who it is."

"W-wait, please I don't even have shoes on yet!" you plead and he stops. He looks at you, a faint hint of regret in his face as he looks away.

"I can't afford to be nice to you..." he says apologetically. There’s a moment of silence before you nod understandingly, but feel sad, almost disappointed.

You at least quickly grab your bunny slippers which you kicked down next to the bed what feels like hours ago. They won’t provide you much warmth and cover, but it’s better than bare feet.

He closes his eyes and turns away from you. He then drags you over to the bathroom and throws you over his shoulder before climbing out of the window with impressive agility. The night is still dark, but the sky is starting to light up with sunrise, as you stumble on the cold ground behind the tall skeleton.

You go across the street, Papyrus cautiously looking around for any other humans, until you reach the edge of town. You enter the forest, holding your hands around your torso for warmth, not daring to say a thing. Honestly you don't even know what to say, and you are sure neither does Papyrus.

A pair of red eyes shines at you from behind the trees and Papyrus stops, waiting for Sans to come out and approach him. For a fraction of a second he gives you a sad look, then puts on a wide grin.

"oh hey, long time no see, you pile of human garbage!" he snarls at you in a nasally voice, "ooks like you don't-"

"Cease, Sans," Papyrus says in a silent commanding voice and Sans stops immediately, looking away.

"sorry boss, i just though-" Papyrus glares at him and you can see the sweatdrops forming on the smaller skeleton’s forehead as he quickly shuts up, looking down. Papyrus stares at Sans for a long time, the tension getting unbearable for even you.

"We shall talk, later," he says resolutely, "now we must distance ourselves from the human town."

Sans just nods and Papyrus steps out deeper into the forest, letting go of you, probably confident that you won't be able to escape anyway. Sans goes right behind you, avoiding your looks. You just shake with cold, trying to find words, but you don't think there's anything to say, at least not now.

Your hopes are low and your heart is filled with sorrow, feet cold as you carry on with your death march. Looks like sometimes, things just don’t work out well. Maybe they even _can’t_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
